1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus for holding a disposable container. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for selectively holding a disposable container such as a conical beverage container with a collapsible holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable cups of the well known paper and styrofoam type have been available for many years and are preferred by vendors of hot and cold beverages in a take out environment. These vendors have realized that holding a hot or cold disposable cup may be uncomfortable for the customer and have therefore provided a variety of cup holders (with and without handles) to mitigate thermal, mechanical, or other user discomfort. Cup holders of the prior art (both disposable and otherwise) vary greatly in size and configuration. For example, some are molded of a bulky insulating material for the purpose of keeping a hot beverage hot, or a cold beverage cold. These types of cup holders, while extremely thermally effective, are disadvantageously generally about the same height as the container they are designed to hold. An example of a typical cup holder of this type is disclosed by Effertz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,067 issued Sep. 15, 1992. Other disposable cup holders consist of a ring design, wherein a ring surrounds a disposable cup's outer circumference to keep a user's hands from being in direct contact with a hot or cold container in one of two ways. Some prior art ring designs have a handle with which to lift the disposable container and thereby keep the user's hands from surrounding the outer surface of the container. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,583 to Noon; U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,310 to Leszczynski; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,639 to Lawrence. Yet other well known prior art ring designs consist of only the ring, wherein the ring itself is used as a sleeve barrier to protect the user's hand from hot or cold temperatures. Although some of the prior art ring designs may collapse into a smaller size for ease of storage (prior to use), none of these prior art ring designs provide for a collapsible cup holder that is well adapted for aesthetically displaying an advertisement on a flat rigid portion of the ring when the cup holder is reduced in size.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,310 to Leszczynski is directed toward a beverage container holder having a flexible collar and a handle. The collar is movable between a first shape and a second shape. The first shape defines a cup opening to hold a disposable cup and the second shape is a folded shape to reduce the size of the collar. In one embodiment, the Leszczynski collar is made of nylon or other fabric, and thus the collar can be reduced in size by wrapping the flexible form around the handle. The wrinkles and creases that are characteristic of flexible nylon or other flexible materials create an uneven surface that is not suitable for display of advertising materials.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,583 to Noon is directed toward a disposable cup holder that forms a whole handle from two handle halves that are attached to opposite ends of a strip. When the two handle halves are assembled, the strip connecting each handle half forms a ring to hold a disposable cup. However, once the Noon invention is assembled, the resulting ring is not collapsible. Thus, while the Noon invention is initially flat, and thereby allows several pre-assembled cup holders to be conveniently stacked in a space-saving manner prior to assembly, the Noon cup holder is not readily reducible in size after each use for repeated use by a customer.
As a result, there is a need for a cup holder that is conveniently reducible in size after each use, and capable of prominently displaying an advertisement on a flat rigid surface when not in use.